1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic storage devices using transducers or recording heads for reading, writing and erasing data on a movable magnetic storage medium. The data typically are arranged in parallel tracks such that the transducer follows an individual track as the storage medium is moved. For example, in a rotatable disk the data are arranged in concentric tracks with the transducer radially movable with respect to the disk.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
As data density increases and the space between adjacent tracks is correspondingly reduced, it becomes advantageous to record transducer positioning or servo data on the recording medium, thus permitting more accurate positioning than is possible using exclusively mechanical means. An entire disk surface can be dedicated to servo positioning data, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,740 to Sordello et al. granted Feb. 4, 1975. Alternatively, servo data can be written in sectors on the same medium surface containing the working data. This technique is called embedded servo and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,972 to Sipple, granted May 25, 1965.
Transducer positioning using servo data is accomplished in two stages: coarse positioning or track seeking, in which the head is directed from a random location to a selected track; and fine positioning or track following, during which the transducer, already near the selected track, is maintained in a centered position with respect to the track. Preferably the servo data are divided into multiple frames of equal angular dimension, with servo information repeated in each frame. Also common is the use of sync bits, at least one in each track at the beginning of each frame. The sync bits signal entry into each frame, and establish automatic gain control (AGC) used in recognizing servo signals.
The continuing effort to place increased data on the same disk surface area raises problems of signal interference from servo patterns in tracks adjacent a desired servo track. Adjacent track interference can be reduced simply by reducing the radial dimension of each servo pattern, yet this reduces the dynamic range, meaning loss of a signal when the transducer is not sufficiently close to the servo track. Yet another problem, encountered when servo data is divided into angular frames, is the lack of phase coherence among the sync signals. This is due to the difficulty in placing sync signals from a given frame in exact angular alignment. The result of misalignment is unwanted modulation of the AGC signal.
It is therefore an object of this invention to enable reduced spacing between adjacent servo tracks without a corresponding reduction in the servo pattern radial dimension. Another object of this invention is to increase the signal quality and dynamic range of servo signals by increasing the width of servo patterns on a data storage medium. Yet another object is to provide servo patterns usable to establish an AGC signal, for more consistent AGC signals obtained from various tracks and frames on the storage medium.